brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c50s02
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 49 Chapter 50 of 75 Through A Distorted Lens chapter 51 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text That night, when Scrivener and Luna put Antares to bed, they found Gymbr already waiting for him, the doll as complacent and silent as ever. It unnerved both Luna and Scrivener, but they both tried to resist making a big deal of it... although while Scrivy was helping Antares into his pajamas, Luna poked it with her horn grumpily and uttered a few particularly-nasty threats under her breath. Afterward, they had gone up to curl up with Twilight. It wasn't long before Celestia had arrived with Scarlet Sage as well, and the group had sat around, talking over everything that had happened as Luna looked jealously every now and then at her older sister, complaining so often about how Odin had never given her a legendary sword. Scarlet Sage had eventually gone to bed, and the conversation had lapsed into other topics. But soon enough, the four found themselves becoming tired as well. Unnaturally tired, as Luna rested against Scrivener and the stallion fought to stay awake, the two mumbling groggily and harder-hit by the need to sleep as it spilled through both their bodies at once... Not even Celestia could resist, however, as she slowly lowered her head, understanding dazedly a few moments too late that this tiredness was being forced on them by something, that their minds and bodies were being poisoned with fatigue by magic as Twilight sprawled out, snoring loudly as she collapsed against already unconscious Scrivener and Luna... And soon, all four were deep in dark, quiet slumber, their bodies curled as if they had been trying to reach out to one-another, to hold one-another close in these last few moments before the darkness claimed them. Around the four, the air seemed to vibrate for a moment, making Twilight's collar and Luna's black pearl gleam strangely... and then quiet, gentle steps approached slowly from down the corridor. Silver hooves stepped into the room, but when one rose, there was a distinct, strange clicking before it broke apart into a silver, metallic claw that rubbed slowly at its chest. Its coat was gunmetal gray, and its mane and tail were like onyx fire, both twisting slowly of their own accord. Emerald eyes gleamed out of vain and androgynous features before it strode slowly towards the fallen group, as strong wings flapped at the winged unicorn's sides, and its tall, spired horn gleamed blackly. It was Gymbr, come to life... and tall and statuesque and athletic, not a childish, puffy little doll. The winged unicorn studied the four with fascination as it strode towards them, leaning down over the group before it reached one of its claws forwards, gently playing through Luna's starry mane. It smiled at the feeling, its features seeming to become more masculine for a moment as it murmured: "We always loved this... to give it, to receive it. Touch; her mane was so vibrant..." Slowly, Gymbr's claw reached over to Scrivener, squeezing his shoulder gently as it leaned down, then gently shifted him even as the other front hoof split apart in a claw so it could lightly grasp Twilight as well, murmuring: "Twilight, you were our most beloved... and you still are. But Scrivener, you are the sieve through which words pass best. We shall speak to you... but oh, no, wait. Sister, beloved sister..." Gymbr's smile turned to Celestia before it leaned towards her, reaching out and playing its claws gently through her rainbow mane. The ivory equine stirred a little, but Gymbr only shook its head slowly, murmuring: "Shush now. You do not need to worry. You do not need to fear. Our intention here is not to harm, not to hinder, but to help. You will understand soon enough, so sleep, sister. Sleep..." Gymbr smiled lovingly at Celestia, and then its emerald eyes roved back to Scrivener as it slipped forwards, gently pinning him back before it leaned down and whispered softly in his ear: "Storyteller. Poet. We do not speak only to you... we speak to Luna as well. You both hear us, do you not? Yes... our story passes on these thoughts easily to Luna Brynhild, and this is good. This is important..." Scrivener shifted in his sleep as the voice filled his thoughts, and for a few moments, Gymbr was silent before it closed its eyes and began a story. A story that quickly formed images in the minds of Scrivener Blooms and Luna, as they slept in darkness, a story of how love had conquered all... but then greed and avarice and simple foolishness had eclipsed and ruined everything... The pictures were fuzzy at first, but quickly became coherent images, forming into the shape of Gymbr striding calmly with Twilight on one side and Celestia on the other... except this Celestia had a mane of burning white and gold flames, and was clad in heavy plate mail... and beneath this, she wore gemstones and glittering chain adornments. And Twilight, too, was different: was called Twilight Shadow, and was covered in stitching half-hidden by a thick cloak as her eyes gleamed with both power and undeath. Around them, a black city filled in: they were walking through the streets, Twilight talking quickly away about something that Gymbr was having trouble paying attention to. Demons, Nibelung, and ponies that had been tainted by darkness strode here and there around them as they headed towards a manse in the distance made of red and black stone... and then Celestia staggered suddenly, and immediately, Gymbr looked towards her with concern, asking worriedly: "Sister? Are you alright?" "I... I am fine." Celestia shook her head and smiled a little, and then she turned her head awkwardly away when Gymbr leaned forwards insistently. "It's nothing. I just need another... another..." She looked awkwardly at Gymbr, but the black-maned winged unicorn only sighed and nodded even as Twilight Shadow looked up nervously, asking quietly: "Are you sure this is the right course of action? Celesta, it's not that I doubt you..." "I wouldn't blame you if you did." Celestia replied with a faint smile, lowering her head before she closed her eyes. "I never expected to be here, after all. I never expected that I would make this choice, or want to make this choice, but... here we are. And what choice do we have? I was... I was greedy and allowed my pride to blind me. This is all my fault." "No, it is not." Gymbr said firmly, looking sharply at Celestia, who bowed her head respectfully before Gymbr reached up and squeezed her shoulder, whispering: "It is our fault. We should have thought ahead. But... we were as children. It has been five centuries since we came into existence, and two centuries of which we spent exploring other worlds for challenge and amusement... we could have spent many of those years instead tending to you and to our friends and family. But we did not. We are the ones who failed, who continued to sate our urges upon you and Twilight and the Princesses and all the others we have... done harm to. And now it is too late for us to redeem ourselves, so all we can do... is help... make the process easier." Celestia smiled faintly, looking down and murmuring: "You didn't know the process would do this. And... Gymbr, my special, strange sibling, Overlord and God of Equestria, of... me..." She closed her eyes and shivered once. "The only thing that scares me is that now... I have come to desire this." Gymbr smiled faintly at this, and Twilight Shadow reached out, touching the black-fire maned winged unicorn's shoulder as she said quietly: "Don't think of it as failing, Gymbr. Think of it as... evolution. Because you have shared so much with all of us... made us all so happy, strong, and powerful." The mix of Luna and Scrivener nodded slowly as it closed its eyes and bowed its head forwards for a moment, and then it finally sighed and glanced towards Celestia, saying quietly: "Very well. Then ask me, First Concubine, and I shall finish the process tonight." Celestia looked at Gymbr silently, their eyes locking, their horns glowing quietly for a moment in synchronization before she asked softly: "Emperor Gymbr, my beloved, my master... please. Do what you truly desire to me... because it is what I desire, as well." There was silence... and then the images broke apart, and Gymbr's voice whispered in the darkness: "And we did. And we enjoyed it. We took pride in it... and even now, take pride in it..." The images filtered back in, of a massive structure: a black stone castle, enormous and magnificent, with a maelstrom of energy constantly rumbling and crackling away through the sky above it. Demons patrolled the skies, as did terrible spirits... and then Gymbr calmly strode out of the immense archway leading into the front courtyard, followed by the immense shapes of two monstrous black dragons that had to pass single file through the enormous, sixty foot tall open portcullis. But they were nothing compared to the shape that followed; with ivory scales and burning amber eyes, with a wreathing mohawk and fins of aureate flame that burned over its skull, down its long neck, and along its tail, it was a gargantuan Tyrant Wyrm, huge pistons of bone sparking and pumping over its back, writhing tattoos gleaming along its limbs and body, and a terrible ivory horn standing tall from its skull... And then it glowed bright gold, the light coalescing in a rapid swirl, shrinking and reshaping into the shape of Celestia. She stood with eyes closed as she calmly cracked her neck, her wings spreading and flapping once: over her breast was tattooed the names of Luna and Scrivener Blooms in runes, and along her legs were tattooed other runes of each of the four elements of nature. Finally, sealed tight around her neck was a golden, beautiful collar made of metal and scale, clearly showing where her allegiance lay. Calmly, she opened now-amber eyes to look over her shoulder at Gymbr, who smiled at her affectionately before Celestia bowed her head forwards and said softly: "I can say with confidence I have never felt so strong, Gymbr. I continue to serve loyally, as First Concubine, now all the more connected with you... as your sword and your shield." "You are perfect now, Celestia, flawless..." Gymbr smiled lovingly as it strode forwards, taking the ivory equine's features gently in its claws before leaning forwards and kissing her forehead, and the winged unicorn blushed a little, looking warm and happy as she gazed radiantly up at Gymbr. "We shall tote you as our goddess of war. It may please you to know that Twilight Shadow may even be jealous..." "Twilight Shadow will always be stronger than me, and more loved than me, as it should be." Celestia only smiled warmly in response, and then she glanced over her shoulder at the calmly-waiting black dragons before returning her eyes to Gymbr, saying gently: "We won't take long, Gymbr, to push back the Strange Ones. I suppose war with them was inevitable at some point, but it is disheartening to lose their talents." "They will only be lost to us until we learn to raise their corpses as loyal servants. They are of a different composition than most living creatures, but it will not take long... and we know that you shall provide us with plenty of raw materials today." Gymbr smiled as Celestia bowed her head, then the black-maned winged unicorn said lovingly: "Do not fear your instincts. Unlock your passion and pour it into the Tyrant Wyrm's hunger. We look eagerly forwards to the result." Again, reality faded to black, and Gymbr whispered: "We were so arrogant. We were so cruel, and merciless, and only now do we know... it made us stupid. It made us placid. It made us vulnerable." The world faded back in, to show Gymbr sitting in an enormous throne of platinum, black steel shaped into a line of dark roses that rested along the top of the high-backed chair. On one side sat Twilight Shadow, with Rarity and Spike beside her: but they were both ivory white, bodies like stone, wearing dark clothes and with large fangs and suspicious eyes. Dragon and unicorn were holding hoof and claw... but there was a sense that it was forced, that love had been tainted by something else. On the other side, Celestia rested in her golden armor... but along with her wings, large pistons of bone still jutted from along her shoulderblades, sparking with energy now and then, and her heavy gear had been modified to accommodate these. And to her side were Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage... but the Princesses both wore collars and were draped in beautiful ornaments and jewelry across bodies that had been strengthened for battle and war, gorgeous and terrible all at once; dedicated to each other, but also to the monster that sat in the platinum throne. And there were others here; ivory 'Moon Blessed' winged unicorns created by Gymbr to act as loyal, brainwashed servants; Greater Nightmares that were enormous and could comfortably travel through the day as well as night; winged Phooka led by a smiling, smoky equine that resembled Fluttershy and proudly wore a ruby collar around its neck. Countless servants in the massive, sprawling throne room... concubines, warriors, and flat-out monsters. As Gymbr rested back, it gazed thoughtfully over these gathered... then asked calmly: "Has Pinkamena returned yet? We are eager to see her." "Not yet... or at least, I don't think so. Rarity, why don't you go and check with Pinkie Pie?" Twilight smiled kindly over to the unicorn, who looked relieved to have an excuse to leave as she leapt up to her hooves, pulling quickly away from Spike and heading hurriedly to the doors. As she slipped out, Spike relaxed, slumping and closing his eyes before Twilight asked him quietly: "You can't still be angry, can you? Spike, you can't hold this grudge forever." "Yes I can." the dragon mumbled, and then he sighed when she gave him a flat look, gazing silently down at his white-scaled claw. "It's not because she turned me into a Nosferatu Twilight. I... I got over that a long time ago. It's because she promised she never would... and she broke that promise. She loved me, she said, she would never hurt me or betray me, but... she did." "Love requires sacrifice and forgiveness." Gymbr said softly, looking towards the Princesses, as Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage smiled and talked quietly, and every now and then gazed over to the throne: always with adoration, with love, with respect. Princesses... and treasured concubines. "And sometimes love will take you in directions and along paths you did not imagine. We could never order you to forgive her, of course... but we do advise it." Spike nodded a little, glancing down before he sighed softly and shook his head, reaching up and grabbing his forehead as he murmured: "I... I know, Gymbr, I do. It's just... it's hard. It's hard because I still love her." Gymbr smiled at this, asking gently: "Is there anything we may do to aid you? You are still our friend, after all, Spike." Spike smiled back after a moment, glancing up and reaching up to rub awkwardly at his large teeth as he murmured softly: "I know. I know, believe me, I know. And I really appreciate being here, you... already doing so much to help me be comfortable. But I think Rarity and I just need time..." "Of course. Try and work things out, Spike. Love will make mistakes, and deserves forgiveness." Gymbr said kindly, and then it looked forwards and added softly: "But if a solution truly cannot be found, we will be glad to aid you and Rarity in finding new paths, as well." Darkness again... and Gymbr murmured: "How cruel and foolish we were... thinking of ourselves as the center of the universe, and that we had a right to interfere anywhere and everywhere we desired..." When the images faded back in, it wasn't in Equestria: it was on the other side the world, and Gymbr was peacefully resting with Twilight Shadow on the back of Celestia in Tyrant Wyrm shape. She was carrying them through a desert... and around them, Hellhounds and Phooka were drawing on heavy, armored wagons and transports through the sands, while leather-winged Pegasi flew calmly above their heads, grinning sharp-fanged grins. Greater Nightmares and demons followed behind the loose caravan, and behind them strode necromancers and a convoy of living dead... They were heading towards an enormous stone city, alarm bells already ringing as minotaurs and griffins lined the walls with crossbows and other defenses. Celestia's glowing amber eyes were already focused on this, as she grinned slowly and breathed out a short pall of golden, sparkling mist. "They have no idea what they're up against..." "And yet they dared to insult us. To speak so derogatorily of us." Gymbr murmured, shaking its head slowly before smiling, a hoof breaking apart into a silver claw to reach up and stroke the back of Celestia's neck, and the Tyrant Wyrm shivered in visible pleasure. "You may feast upon the city, sweet Celestia. We have promised the glory of battle to our soldiers, but first... let us play the game, like old times. You, ourselves, and Twilight Shadow will attack first, for old times' sake. We will open the way." Celestia nodded, looking eager as the Tyrant Wyrm's primal violence flooded through her mind... and when they made the attack, they were merciless. In her Tyrant Wyrm shape, Celestia ripped through the massive, ancient battlements like paper before roaring and breathing out golden flame that melted rock and steel and turned living creatures to solid stone, and Twilight Shadow rained down black lightning and blue fire, corrupting the dead into puppets even as she burned and blasted apart those lucky enough to be killed by her attacks. And Gymbr was an unstoppable force: ripping claws and biting jaws and savaging horn, vanishing into thin air only to reappear in the middle of some other unlucky group of soldiers to tear them apart. By nightfall, the city was nothing but a burning wreck. Gymbr had gotten the apology it desired from the official who had insulted them at a political meeting last month, and then devoured not his flesh, but his very soul. And then afterwards, the three had taken over a bar that had sustained only minimal damages, and toasted their victory: next, they would move on to the capital of this pathetic little desert country, and burn it down to ensure the message was clear: disrespect would not be tolerated. They were joined by a fourth figure, to their surprise: a vine-maned but gaunt stallion, dressed in a thick cloak and looking at them with sorrow in his sunken eyes. Sleipnir... and he smiled weakly as looked at Celestia, whispering: "Thou art even more terrifying now than ever before, sister. But I can barely believe that Tyrant Wyrm is thou." "It's hard for me to believe sometimes as well, Sleipnir... but it is me." Celestia replied softly, reaching over and touching her brother's foreleg gently, and he closed his eyes, bowing his head before a softness filled Celestia's eyes as she whispered: "Please. Join us. Things were not meant to be this way... Gymbr, Twilight and I, we all desire to help you, not be your enemy. Pinkamena misses you. We can make you strong again..." "Thou used to know there was no strength without honor." Sleipnir murmured, looking down at the table before he sighed quietly and looked up over them silently. "All of thee used to know that. But all of thee are becoming... true monsters. Celestia, I am sad to say that I think thou art already there, and it... disappoints me." Celestia only smiled, however, then leaned slowly forwards as Sleipnir looked at her and Gymbr studied them curiously, before the ivory mare, the Tyrant Wyrm in pony shape, whispered softly: "And yet for the first time in my life I am truly happy, for the first time in my life I feel truly free, and for the first time I get to look around, and see that the world I have striven to protect isn't destroying itself. I will be a monster... I will be the greatest monster of all... if it means I can hold onto this feeling, serve and protect my beloved Gymbr, and watch Equestria finally settle into peace, instead of self-destruction." Celestia paused, then smiled calmly and stood up before half-pulling Sleipnir to his hooves, saying gently: "This is selfish of me, but come, brother. I want to show you myself what I believe in now. What a 'monster' is capable of." Darkness faded in again, and Gymbr whispered: "She was so loyal. She was so good. She was so strong. You must always treasure Celestia, and you must not do to her what we did. We were foolish... and we drowned her in blood and lust and violence..." Light faded in slowly, and they were in a beautiful garden in the heart of the massive black castle... and Gymbr and Celestia were curled up tightly together, Celestia draped in jewels and chains she smiled softly. They looked almost innocent, as her golden-fire mane flowed slowly around them, and Gymbr quietly stroked along her face... then leaned down, kissing her forehead gently and saying softly: "We shall continue the experiments later today. We shall continue to pour strength into you, and bring you closer to us. Make you more... ours, First Concubine." Celestia smiled up at Gymbr, and then the black-fire-maned winged unicorn calmly sat up, hooves clicking apart into claws that rubbed slowly at the grassy garden before it asked in a sudden, hesitant voice: "Are you sure you are alright, sister? Your behavior lately... has been very different. We are concerned we are... pushing too hard." "Never." Celestia smiled across at Gymbr, sitting slowly up herself before she sighed and rolled her head on her shoulders, laughing brightly: and it sounded so happy, so honest, so warm, that it settled the nervousness of the metallic-coated winged unicorn almost immediately. "I'm free, Gymbr. I'm truly, finally free. No more restraint, no more concerns, and filled with passion and power... my Valkyrie nature and the Tyrant Wyrm power you have filled me with have commingled into... something I cannot describe. Something beautiful, and powerful... something... truly free, of anything but desire, and passion, and... my need to be with you." Celestia smiled over at Gymbr, and Gymbr smiled back before the images cracked like cheap glass, as Gymbr whispered: "We were happy she said those words. They made us feel strong, and warm, and in our greed, we wanted more. We always desired more. We desired too much... do you understand why we are showing you this, why we are here? Because we started life as living memory and passion... now, we are living regret. And yet we are not without greed: through you, Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild... we will regain all that is lost. We will live through you. But for that to happen... we must first save you. We must save you from Clockwork World. We must save you all from yourselves. We must protect... those who are important to us. "This is enough for now." And with that, the images faded as Gymbr drew suddenly, quickly back from Scrivener, the charcoal pony coughing before he opened his eyes... and then stared in shock as his eyes caught a flicker of some unknown, silver and black shape drawing quickly into the corridor, as an echoing voice murmured: "Go back to sleep, Scrivener Blooms... for we are nothing but an autumn dream anyway..." Scrivener wheezed as he fought against tiredness, but it was a battle he quickly lost as he slumped backwards and his eyes closed... and when next they opened, he was staring dumbly up at Twilight as she leaned over him fearfully, shaking him firmly as she asked worriedly: "Scrivener? Luna? Wake up, something happened!" The earth pony blinked blearily, looking stupidly up at the violet mare as she leaned over him with concern in her eyes, and then he started awake as Luna leapt up to her own hooves, the sapphire mare shouting immediately: "Gymbr!" Twilight and Celestia both stared in shock as Luna bolted towards the corridor, and Scrivener scrambled quickly after her, gritting his teeth before Luna plowed into Antares' door, knocking it open. In bed, the foal started awake and squeezed the stuffed toy in his forelegs against his chest impulsively, looking up in shock as Luna leapt forwards... and then staggered stupidly and tripped over her own hooves, whacking her head painfully off the bed frame and leaving a gash in the mattress as Antares sat up and asked in a scared voice: "Mommy? Daddy? What wrong? Hurt?" "No, no, it's... it's okay." Scrivener said quickly as Luna laid prone on the floor for a moment, stunned not by the blow, but what she had seen as Antares hugged his stuffed doll close. Scrivener stared at Gymbr... then up at his son, shaking his head in disbelief and amazement before he gave a small smile and whispered: "It's okay, kiddo. See?" Scrivener gestured quietly at the wall, and Antares turned his head... then stared in awe at the sight of the image that now adorned an entire wall of the child's bedroom. It was a gorgeous, enormous mural, depicting an image from the story Discombobulation had told them all: and every character who had been in the story was standing together, with Gymbr in the center and Scrivener and Luna laying to either side of the creature with smiles on their faces... Everyone was smiling, everyone was happy, and the sunset in the background by the massive, black castle was depicted so clearly that it seemed to cast a red glow over the entire room. But it was the atmosphere of the mural that drew Scrivener's attention... the fact that everyone depicted, from Odin to Applejack to Gymbr... was smiling. Was serene. Was glad. And as he reached up and rubbed apprehensively at his head, Luna slowly crawled to her hooves, then glared down at the doll in Antares' forelegs... but before she could yell at it or possibly say anything that would likely upset the already-confused foal as well, Twilight stepped quickly into the room... and then gaped at the wall and whispered: "Like that dream." Luna looked sharply over her shoulder at her, and the violet mare blushed a bit, shaking her head embarrassedly and murmuring: "I... that's how I knew something wasn't right when I woke up. I remember bits and pieces of this... wild dream about..." "What's wrong?" Antares looked up worriedly again, but after a moment, his eyes were drawn back to the painting despite whatever fears were now in the young foal's mind. He studied it for a few moments, and then he suddenly pointed at a large, dark-coated unicorn in the painting and he smiled, saying in a happier voice: "Look! Me!" Scrivener and Luna both leaned in, looking surprised... and they stared for a few moments in amazement, everything else forgotten at the image of the grinning, confident-looking adult. He was strong, and handsome, horn tall and proud, leather wings half-unfurled as if readying to take flight. He stood near the middle of the group... and he was clearly a much-older Antares, as valiant and confident as Luna had faith he would be when he grew up... Antares giggled at this, and then he tilted his head back and forth before sitting back and pouting a bit as he murmured: "Can't see the cutie mark..." But Scrivener only smiled faintly at this, reaching out and touching his son's shoulder as he said quietly: "Some things are best found out on your own, Antares... but your mom and I have every faith in you earning your emblem before you know it... and that yeah. You are going to grow up to be proud, and strong, and... even more." Antares smiled up at him, his worries again forgotten, and as Celestia quietly leaned in from the doorway to marvel over the mural silently, Scrivener glanced over at Luna. Tired as he was, with the surprise of the painting on the wall fascinating him, Antares was easily distracted away from his worries and concerns... so finally, Luna sighed and leaned forwards, kissing her son's forehead and gently pushing him back down in bed as she said softly: "Go back to sleep, Antares Mīrus. We were simply... overexcited, I apologize for disturbing thee. Goodnight to thee... and goodnight to Gymbr, as well. I hope both of thee sleep well and behave until morning, and may thee have pleasant dreams, my child. And thou too, retire in thine own fantasies, Gymbr. Which thou shalt keep to thyself." Luna glared down at the doll, but Antares only smiled as he settled quietly back, and Scrivener turned to usher the others out. As Antares settled in, Luna continued to glower at the stuffed winged unicorn toy, shivering a bit as she thought of the flash of movement Scrivener had seen, the distinct shape, and the dreams that had spun through their mixed mind... and then she softened as Antares murmured, as the foal snuggled in to sleep: "I love you, Mom. Gymbr... Gymbr does too." "I love thee too, Antares. With all my heart and soul, as does thy father." Luna replied quietly, and then she sighed and reached forwards, flicking Gymbr's plastic horn before turning to leave, quietly closing the door behind her. She dropped back against the door for a moment, looking moodily up at the roof before shaking her head quickly out with a grumble, and then she sighed and turned to stride moodily down the corridor before Celestia looked up and said quietly: "So we have our answer. Gymbr is indeed alive and sentient... but seems to want to help us." "I do not know if I believe that little creature. Nor if accepting its gifts are a good idea..." Luna looked moodily over at Twilight, studying the collar around her neck before her eyes roved towards Celestia, asking quietly: "How much of the dreams did thou see?" "Enough. Enough to know that..." Celestia quieted and looked away before she glanced down at a hoof, studying it silently. "Imagine, little sister. Me... as such a creature of passion and power, dedicated to you." "'Tis terrifying and I would rather not." Luna shivered a bit, shaking her head briskly as Scrivener smiled faintly and began to stand... but Luna only shook her head, muttering: "I have no head for these horrid conversations at the moment, Scrivener Blooms. Thou should speak to Celestia and Twilight of these events, and I shall put on coffee." Scrivener grumbled at her, and then he nodded after a moment before he turned his eyes to the ivory and violet winged unicorns, asking quietly as Luna headed into the kitchen: "Do you need... anything filled in?" Twilight blushed and looked down, shaking her head as she reached up to rub at her collar slowly, and Celestia smiled a little across at Scrivener Blooms before she asked quietly: "What are you going to do about Gymbr? Do you believe its words?" "I believe... it wants to tell us a story. And I believe it wants us to believe it, if you understand what I'm saying." Scrivener hesitated, looking down and closing his eyes. "I can't tell if it's being honestly remorseful or if... it's just trying to get sympathy, so that we'll agree with the... whatever it is, Tulpa, or..." "Or a version of us from another layer, or our... evil selves, given some sort of life." Celestia finished calmly, and Scrivener smiled wryly as he nodded a little. "Not that it matters, does it? They may all be different things, but what it specifically is does not matter nearly as much as what it wants." "And the fact that it's starting to reveal itself to us now, after all this time. It is starting to explain itself, which means... we just have to be patient and the riddle will be solved." Twilight added quietly, and the other ponies nodded slowly before Twilight sighed a little and looked awkwardly over at Celestia. "I... I don't know whether I should say that I could never see you doing that, Celestia, or that... I don't believe you did it for the wrong reasons." There was silence for a moment as Celestia thought on this... and then she smiled a little over at Twilight, saying quietly: "I much prefer the latter, I think." Twilight smiled back and nodded slowly, and there was quiet for a few moments before Scrivener looked up and said finally: "Luna and I both hate to say this, but... we both want to hear Gymbr's story. We both want to know what it has to say, even if it's hard for us both not to simply... charge over and start pummeling it." "The damned thing may be getting stronger, though... that, or perhaps it is merely no longer content to be subtle." Luna muttered from the kitchen, and she poked at the coffeemaker with her horn a bit before bopping the button to turn it on, nodding firmly... then wincing and hurriedly using telekinesis to grab the carafe off the counter and shove it into place. Then she turned and headed out of the kitchen, looking grumpy as she added moodily: "And perhaps this is childish stupidity but... that mural the creature left upon Antares' wall. It... it reassures me, in ways that I do not quite wish to admit. Perhaps Gymbr even has a role to play in our future battles against Clockwork World, I know not... but..." She traded a look with Scrivener, and the male nodded slowly as Twilight and Celestia both looked at them, and Luna said softly: "There was no Midnight Hour in the mural, as far as I could see, at least. Nor did daydreamer see him... but as Antares saw, he himself is included." "Scrivener, would you mind fetching your notebook that has that section of the story written down in it?" Celestia asked thoughtfully, and Scrivener winced but nodded awkwardly before he turned and headed to his bedroom, and the rainbow-maned mare couldn't help but smile a little as she said softly: "He still doesn't like to share his writing with any of us, does he?" "'Tis needless, silly, paranoid embarrassment. Scrivy loathes his own writing, even his own paraphrasing of others. 'Tis ridiculous, he is very talented and even more skilled." Luna said firmly, nodding once, and Twilight smiled softly over at the sapphire mare as Celestia gazed at her sister with warmth and entertainment; her support for her husband's skill was one of the few places where her true dedication and adoration for Scrivener was always clearly revealed. Luna gave both mares a grumpy look when she caught them gazing at her, and then she shook her head quickly before adding quietly: "But all the same, what I do fear is that Gymbr... whether or not it is regretful... may try to lead us down wicked and sinister paths. In Bob's story... which is really Gymbr's, I suppose... we all... we all made mistakes that were bad enough. But in that fragment of a new saga we have seen..." Luna looked quietly towards Celestia, who shrugged and looked down, murmuring softly: "I didn't see much clearly, little sister, I will admit: I heard words, as if far away, like they were coming through a wall... making fuzzy, gentle images in my mind, for all their... well, what they were. But from what I did see and hear, it seemed like Gymbr... was regretful." "I hope so. But then I think of what it did to my darling daughter, Scarlet Sage..." Luna looked silently towards the Pegasus' room, glad the young mare was still asleep... but Scarlet Sage had always been a heavy sleeper. "She was not changed greatly, but she and Apple Bloom were still... changed a little. Subtly, but all too often a subtle change is so much the more dangerous than a great and visible transformation." Celestia nodded slowly, looking down at herself thoughtfully as Twilight reached up and silently rubbed at her collar... but then Scrivener Blooms returned with a notebook before anyone could speak, and Celestia looked up with a small smile, horn glowing and gently lifting this away from the charcoal pony to open it and flick quickly through it. Then she nodded slowly before reading calmly: "'It is amazing, Scrivener Blooms... how spectacularly we failed. We were given a beautiful, handsome son... and somehow, we molded our savior, our hero... into this.' That's a line of... Luna's dialogue, before Scrivener consumes her to merge their souls." Celestia halted, then smiled a little, looking up as both soulmates blushed deeply and Twilight looked awkwardly down. "It... is very awkward to think about, yes, to read a story about you, to you both." "Makes me wonder if someone out there is reading about us right now." Scrivener muttered, then he shook his head and added dryly to Luna: "It'd be a really stupid story, though. And pretty embarrassing. I don't want people reading all about my life with you." "I... and why not?" Luna glowered at him, then she huffed and shook her head with a grumble, adding grouchily: "But very well, Celestia, what is thy point, before I pummel Scrivener Blooms into unconsciousness?" "My point is that Gymbr was a merging of Scrivener and Luna, who both saw Midnight Hour first as a savior, who..." Celestia flicked through the pages of the notebook, then read quietly: "'Who had driven the corrupting desires out of the hearts of his own parents with his purity,' before he became a monster. I suspect Gymbr sees Midnight Hour as its ultimate failing... but now your son, Antares, can play that role. The role of redeemer, for everything that Gymbr did wrong... but ultimately, we have to wait and see what Gymbr himself has to say." There was silence at this thought, and then Luna simply nodded slowly with a soft sigh, closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards as Scrivener sat quietly back and the ponies studied each other. The riddle was on its way to being solved, all the pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place, the strings to tie together... but none of them were sure they dared to gaze upon the terrible tapestry that was beginning to form. Category:Transcript Category:Story